tapestryfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Animedork
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Tapestry Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the David Menlo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 14:30, September 30, 2011 RE: Max's History/Background I changed it? I'm so sorry if I did, I had no idea I did that. I like that background idea, it'd be a lot better than history. Dove of War 00:02, January 21, 2012 (UTC) It's fine, I'm just glad you agree. And on the other hand, I can't wait till the Maelstrom comes out so I can make another slideshow! Animedork 03:43, January 21, 2012 (UTC) I think the wiki building is a great idea! That way if any Tapestry reader comes in he/she'll know that we need help. 03:26, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Ok then! Thanks! I'll stick with it. Animedork 03:28, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Charges Category I think that would be a great idea! The page for each charge could have a note that says that it's unknown if the charge as a caretaker or not. Dove of War 00:14, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Great! I'll get started right now! By the way, have you found the founder yet? I really think we have to be at least admins if we're going to be the only ones on this wiki. Nope. I never could. I tried to talk to the Admins but when I wrote the message my cousin deleted it when I left to get a soda. You can try if you'd like. I found the Admins through the first photos posted on here. I don't know anymore! The pics I used to get to the Admins are gone! Now there's only one from 'Kirkburn.' But here's the link- http://tapestry.wikia.com/wiki/User:Kirkburn Dove of War 04:02, March 10, 2012 (UTC) I think that'd be a great idea! Maybe the Charges category could have its own sub categories? One for charges that have caretakers and another sub category for the charges that don't. Dove of War 17:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) It'd be a lot easier for sure. You do that. I'll guard our precious wikia. Dove of War 10:42, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Be sure to let us know if you need anything, and good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 19:03, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Great News! Congrats! For the picture of Rowan, I just googled: rowan academy tapestry. And then in the images search, there it was! The Japanese Ki-Rin name I got from the trivia. I was going through it for a while and it was the right answer on a question about what YaYa was. Yeah, that'll work. Great idea! lol i hope u dont mind i edited maxs abilities a bit and i was thinking of doing astaroths characteristicts as well No way, course I don't mind. The wiki is open for everyone, so edit as much as you'd like! Animedork 06:37, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Wikia news? I was thinking that maybe we could put up a news letter kind of thing on the Welcome to the Wikia page. Like have important things on there, like story publication dates or other major things like that. What do you think? Is that you, Dove of War? Well even if it isn't, I think that's a fantastic idea! The homepage is one of the most important pages in the wiki, and I think that something like that would be great for our wiki. Do you have any specific ideas in mind? Animedork 06:35, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, that was me, fogot my sig. I was thinking that we could have the wikia's adoption date, its visit from HNN, realese dates for the last two books, stuff like that. Dove of War 11:05, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Yes, yes and yes! That would be amazing! By the way, I know that's he's visited at least twice; one comment on your blog and another on The Red Winter page. Vacation As the title states, I just want to let you guys know that I'm on vacation right now so I might not be able to edit and visit as much, depending on the amount of time I can squeeze in. Plus some places don't even HAVE internet :( But I'll try my hardest and I'll try to get back to you guys in a few days. Until then, keep going and I'll see you soon! :) Animedork 02:23, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Tiny Question Do you think we should add Max in with the Instructor category? I mean he was ''a teacher in The Fiend and the Forge. I though I should ask though, just in case. The final tapestry book is actually coming out in 2015. I really hope it goes by fast because I love Cooper and the author told me something about him, but I won't go into that. Anyway, I know there will be a wedding soon.......(congrats Mrs. Hazel Cooper!) (Henry didn't tell me that, but I'm sure they will be married...) Anyway, I love the series and cannot wait till 2015! Or even Oct.23 2012 for the fourth book! ~The Tapestry's Biggest Fan! 2015?! Are you serious?! NOOOO!!!!! I CAN'T WAIT THAT LONG!!! I got the third book just days after it came out and had to withstand two painful years till the next comes out. I'm still waiting!! If it comes out in 2015, I'm going to tear my hair out! Animedork 23:34, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I just wanted to let you know how outstanding I think this Wikia is and how much I appreciate your efforts. Keep up the good work! Just a few short months until The Maelstrom is here! 00:34, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Henry H. Neff Thanks so much, The Tapestry Wiki team really appreciate the praise and can't wait for the next book! Keep up the good work too, because your series is wonderful and I know that I wouldn't have it any other way! Thanks for the many happy hours I've spent reading and rereading these books! Animedork 23:34, June 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Profile Picture Yep. That's my glorious Australian Labradoodle Moony, who was unfortunately named when I was reading about a werewolf's death. For some reason he looked like a werewolf to me. Cool. Good to know that the name suits him, especially since Remus is his namesake. Too bad Moony doesn't turn into a blood thirsty beast on full moons. That's a real bummer. :P Dove of War 02:04, June 22, 2012 (UTC) Wordmark What do you think of the new wordmark? Should it be kept or are there any changes you'd like done? Dove of War ~ Team Gwaine 23:29, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I can change it to white. I just had it the same bg color so it wouldn't be so contrasting. And I actually know how they get those official wordmarks: It's art. I'm guessing that they have someone draw it either by hand or digitally and they fix it up until it's good. I can try to find someone on DeviantArt who might do something like that for free or I can try and do it myself. Dove of War ~ Team Gwaine 00:57, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, so I changed it up a bit. The leaves are referenced from some rowan leaves stock I found. It was the only thing I could think of that could be the Tapestry Wiki's symbol, besides a wolfhound or a sword. So what do you think of it? I know I have to change the font and move it so it's not on the leaves. Besides that, I found someone who ''might do a wordmark for us. I think his username on the wikis is JoePlay, but on DeviantArt he's known as FoilBox. I'll put in a link to the wordmark's he's made and if you like them, one of us can ask if he'll do a wordmark for us. http://foilbox.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d46eedy http://foilbox.deviantart.com/gallery/#/d46el5k (I like this one out of all of his wordmarks the best) http://foilbox.deviantart.com/gallery/31987285#/d46ekvu http://foilbox.deviantart.com/gallery/31987285#/d46ekl8 Dove of War ~ Team Gwaine 14:57, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Heh, yeah, maybe it wasn't a good idea to put in red leaves. I'll fix the title in a second and upload that. And it was no trouble at all. Dove of War ~ Team Gwaine 23:28, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Um..hi? I just joined here, and I'm willing to do anything to make this wiki flourish. Except art. Please don't hesitate to bass me around...for now. Re: New Users It's okay. I've taken care of it, the page is deleted. It was just some info that should've been on a profile page. Dove of War 23:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Me Missing Okay, I am so, so sorry for being absent for months. My dog's been having major aggression issues and where I live, if your dog bites someone, there are no second chances. One bite complaint and your dog's dead, no matter who you are. So I've been spending all my time trying to fix it. He's getting a lot better, so now my free time doesn't have to be taken up by him! I forgot my password, though, so it took a little while to get back online. But I've got lots of muse to write! I was just looking at the bar with On the Wiki, Books, Characters, that thing, and I was checking out Universe since I hadn't seen it before. I like that new addition, but for Organizations, I'd change it to factions since originally they all want the same thing, the survival of those with magic. Besides that, very nice. Dove of War (talk) 20:48, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey~ This will probably seem like a really weird question, but do you still edit here much? I was planning to start editing here some, and I was just poking around some and saw you were an admin~ c: Shimmerstripe (Talk) Not a problem~ Editing is fun~ Shimmerstripe (Talk) 01:16, 05/4/2013 Hi Animedork :) long time no see :) how are you? I miss you... I write you on this wiki because you left Samurai Deeper Kyo wiki xD In this period I work hard on that wiki and I wanted to show you the progress ;) what you see is also thanks to you, you gave me Administrator privileges ;) have a look on it ;) you'll be always the welcome on samurai deeper kyo ;) for me you're not just a wikia contributor but also a friend ;) write me sometimes :) True Mibu (talk) 10:24, November 13, 2014 (UTC)